Bard
Bard is one of the main protagonists in The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug ''and its sequel, ''The Battle of the Five Armies. '' Character overview. '''Bard '''was a man of Lake-town and Dale. He was also the father of Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda. ☀Bard met a band of thirteen dwarves and one hobbit and later snuck them into Lake-town. However, Bard figured out who the company's leader was, and was determined to stop him, but Thorin refused to listen to a "naysayer". After openly opposing the Master, Bard was imprisoned, but eventually escaped. He took his arrow with his son's assistance and destroyed Smaug, leading the survivors of Lake-town. and later the first king of the New Dale. Background Early Life (TA 2898-TA 2930) Bard was born in Lake-town to unnamed parents in TA 2898, but his early life is vaguely known. Around the early 2920S of the third age, he married an unnamed woman. They had three children together, Bain in 2925, Sigrid in TA 2926 and Tilda in TA 2930. The mother died in childbirth and Sigrid was lefto be the maternal figure for both her brother and her sister. Smuggling Thorin and Company One day while doing his job, encounters a group of fourteen characters from the east. He takes his bow and uses it against them. One of them approaches him asking if the barge is available for Hire by any chance. Bard at first refuses to help Thorin's Company, until the dwarf Balin convinces him by paying him double. During the event, Bard meets Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire who he becomes fond of after some time. He later tells them to hide int he barrels after he is paid from them like promised. Bard makes it towards the gate and Percy stamps his ticket inside. Then, a despicable man named Alfrid Lickspittle stops him. Fearing the company will be revealed, Bard comes up with excuses that theh people need it, but Alfrid claims it is not his problem. Then when Bard says it will be his problems when the people revolt, Alfrid withdraws his guard and Bard slips into town with Thorin's company in tow. He leads the company to his home until Bain tells his father their house is being watched. Bard goes back home and his daughters greet him. Both girls are surprised with the Dwarves and the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins come in through the room = Family * '''Girion' (paternal ancestor) * Unnamed father * Unnamed wife * Bain (son) * Brand '(grandson) * '''Bard II '(great-grandson) * '''Sigrid (daughter) * Tilda (daughter) Appearances * The Hobbit: Book ''(first appearance) * [[The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug]] * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug: Visual Companion Genealogy Battles served in Battle of the Five Armies Notes and references Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Men of Lake-town Category:Men of Dale Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Good Category:Third Age Category:Characters‏ Category:Battle of the Five Armies contribution‏‎ Category:Visual Companion characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Heroes Category:Mortal Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Main characters Category:Men‏‎